The Gundam Boys Vs Ice Cream Parlour
by Solar Flare
Summary: After getting revenge on Duo, the gang decides to go get some ice cream and chaos follows.


The Gundam Boys vs. Ice Cream Parlour

Note: I do not own GW. Plus I've haven't written a fanfic in quite a few years so sorry if it isn't very good )  
Previously on "The Gundam Boys Continue Getting Revenge on Duo:  
"HHHHEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRROOOOOOOOO!!" Relena kept screaming as the four pilots left the room with Relena hanging over the tank.  
(No it wasn't slowly lowering. I got to be somewhat humane)  
"Don't worry Relena. Just 'hang' around all you want." Quatre said while closing and locking the door.  
The 4 pilots left the mansion door, picked up Wufei who was tangled in the bushes, and went out for,  
"ICE CREAM"

"Next time we take one of my cars" Quatre comments as the Gundam boys exit the city bus and started walking up the street.  
"Awww come on, it was entertaining!" Duo says energetically.  
"True but I don't think the bus driver appreciated Heero pointing a gun at him and calling him weak just because he wouldn't speed or go through red lights. Or the rest of the passengers whenever Wufei saw someone cut in front bus and he pull out his katana shouting 'INJUSTICE"  
"Good point," Duo said. "But the bus driver did let us get off without paying"  
"I think he was scared for his life." Quatre countered.  
"Well I was on my best behavior" smiled Duo as he started skipping alongside Quatre.  
"Right. Hanging from the luggage rack. Very civilized..." Quatre rolls his eyes.

Heero stops and points at the ice cream shop, "We're here"  
The parlour's building is painted pink with old fashioned tables and chairs sitting in the middle of neatly arranged flower pots.  
Duo's knees hit the ground and tears swell in his eyes. "Ooooohhhhhh its beautiful!!"

o.O (Heero)  
o.O (Quatre)  
o.O (Trowa)  
o.O (Wufei)

As the boys reach the front door Quatre quickly ran in front of everyone blocking the door.  
"Now everyone has to promise to be on their best behavior and I mean it!" Quatre demands glaring at everyone.  
Heero mutters something under his breath that vaguely sounds like a death threat but they all promise to behave.  
The boys walk into the shop and go up to the counter to see what flavors they have for the day. While Duo runs up and down the counter drooling with love in his eyes, the rest of gang give their orders.

"Vanilla" Heero smartly says to the lady clerk.  
"Would you like that in a cone or a bowl?" the clerk asks sweetly.  
"Cone."  
"Would you like a sugar cone or a non-sugar cone?"  
"Non-sugar"  
"Would you like that in a standard cone or one of our special homemade cones?"  
"Standard." Heero is now increasingly frustrated and his glaring becomes more pronounced.  
Quatre leans toward Heero and whispers in his ear, "Remember your promise"  
"Would you like 1 scoop or 2?"  
"One"  
"Would you like it topped with our special hot fudge?"  
"No"  
"Would you like it topped with one of our special variety of sprinkles"  
"No, no, no, NO, NNOOO, NNNOOOOO!! I just want a plain, vanilla ice cream cone!!" Heero screams at the top of his lungs while the others cover their ears in pain.  
"Here you go." The lady clerk hands Heero his ice cream without losing her smile.  
Heero hands her his bank card. "Would you like this to be credit or debit?" "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
Duo, Wufei, and Trowa quickly grab Heero as he reaches for his gun. "I'll cover this," Quatre says as he steps in front of Heero with his wallet.

The boys settle down at a table with their purchases. Heero glaring death stares at the clerk, Duo digging into his monstrosity of an ice cream bowl of chocolate ice cream with chocolate brownies, sprinkles and chocolate chip cookies pieces, Quatre with a 2 scoop sugar cone of rainbow sherbet, and Trowa with a small bowl of butter pecan. Wufei was still standing at the counter...

"What do you mean you don't have any burnt almond fudge"  
"I'm sorry sir but we don't have any of that variety today."  
"Well go in the back and get me some"  
"I'm sorry sir but we already ran out. We won't be getting another delivery till next week. Perhaps you'll be interested in one of our other nutty ice cream flavors"  
Quatre, Trowa and Duo start standing up to intervene while Heero continues sitting with an evil grin on his face muttering. "get her, get her"  
The other three walk over to the counter as Wufei becomes increasingly hostile.  
"Try the butter pecan Wufei, its pretty good." Trowa says trying to reason with him.  
Wufei quickly turns to Trowa and yells, "I don't want any of your weak pecans. A true warrior only eats almonds"  
Before anyone can stop him, Wufei jumps the counter and grabs a wet mop that was leaning against the wall. "You will pay for this injustice!"

Wufei goes on a rampage through the ice cream store breaking and overturning anything in his way. The rest of the gang try in vain to grab their comrade.  
"OUCH! That was my head"  
"Hey watch it with that"  
"Look out he's coming back"  
"get her, get her, get her..." Splat!  
Heero looks down at his new green tank top and sees a giant stain forming where some chocolate ice cream hit him. Wufei had just overturned a table where a couple of guest had left their ice cream bowls as they ran out screaming.  
"DEATH BY ICE CREAM!!" Heero jumps behind the counter, grabs an ice cream scooper in each hand and starts flinging ice cream at anything that moved.  
"This is exactly what I didn't want to happen," says Quatre as ducks behind an overturned table with Duo and Trowa.

Wufei feels something cold against his back and whips around real quick only to have another scoop of ice cream hit him square in the face. He wipes the ice cream from his eyes and spots Heero behind the counter. Eyes glaring he takes a step toward Heero. All of a sudden Wufei loses his balance as his foot slides on a puddle of ice cream, bringing him crashing down onto the tiled floor, and knocking him out. Heero, seeing the chaos and dismay of broken glass, overturned furniture, and ice cream covered walls,  
puts the scoops down and says, "Justice is served"  
"How about we make a quick exit before the clerk decides to call the cops on us" Quatre suggests as he lays a few hundred dollar bills on the counter.  
Trowa grabs one of Wufei's legs and drags him across the floor as everyone heads to the door. Before Quatre could push the door it opens from the outside.  
"Have a great day and please come back soon." The clerk says with her sweet smile.

o.O?  
o.O?  
o.O?  
o.O?  
x.x zzzzzzzzzzz

"This is why I can't you guys anywhere" Quatre complains as they make their way back down to the bus stop. "And Trowa watch where you are walking"  
"I am," Trowa replies innocently as Wufei's head bounces off of various items on the sidewalk. The bus pulls up and Quatre quickly grabs Wufei away from Trowa before the bus runs over.  
"Just think," Duo says as the clamber on the bus. "Tomorrow we'll be getting on the bus for summmer camp!"

Next up "Summer Camp Torture"


End file.
